United States of Sorenson
United States of Sorenson is newest nation led by King Liam Johnson. They were founded on May 9th, 2019 (On orbis date: Dec. 8th, 2039). The small Nation of an population is 380,764. The Nation is based off USA and Canada and Britain in real life. The nation's Captial is Barrhead. Congress and Council and States are from USA/Canada. The Motto is Alberta Strong. The nation has 3 states forever. The Nation's anthem is Oh Canada. Our Social Policy is Liberal and Our economic Policy is Far Left. They have only 2 political parties for Congress, but in the Cabinet has 3 Political Parties. Current Head of State is Liam Johnson. We have the high Radiation Index at 221.47 R. Their governement is Monarchy. King's Council/Line of Succession Liam's Council and Line of Succession has members in it. King: Liam Johnson ® Vice President: Jack White (I) Council: ---- Speaker of House: Ben Gunner (D-BC) Senate Majority Leader: Kelly Teller (R-Sask) President pro tempore of Senate: William Turner (D-Sask) Chief Justice of SCoUS: Jan Funner (I) Sec. of State: Chris Parks ® *Deupty: Sec. of Treasury: Zach Nightrider ® *Deupty: Sec. of Defense: Adrimal Hank Jumper (I) (US Navy) *Deupty: Gen. Adam Moon-Park Attoney General: Henry Bailer ® *Deupty: Matt Louder Sec. of Interior: Ian Slow (D) *Deupty: Sec. of Agriculture: George Johnson (I) *Deupty: Sec. of Commerce: Ben Johnson ® *Deupty: Sec. of Labour: Jerry Johnson (D) *Deupty: Sec. of Human and Heatlh Services: Ned Johnson (D) *Deupty: Sec. of HUD: Tim Pepper ® *Deupty: Sec. of Transportion: Lee Green (I) *Deupty: Sec. of Energy: Glenn Speed (D) *Deupty: Sec. of Veterans Affiar: Manny Funny ® *Deupty: Sec. of Homeland Security: Tom Freedom (D) *Deupty: List of Former Council Members President Liam will have for now there will be spots for former members from the council. 4 resigned, 1 died in office. List of VP There has been only 3 VP so far. 1. Jack Hopper was the First VP (2038-40) 2. Robert Andrews was the Second VP (2040) 3. Jack White is the Current and 3rd VP. (2040-) US Congress The parties are American Federal/State Parties. Here are the Congressional Members: *House of Representives: 15 *Senate: 6 *Members: 21 1st Congress has the House as Republican Majority , Senate as Democratic Majority. The US Congress is Split Congress. This Congress has 21 members only, but more will come. List of Political Parties *Republican Party (Total Members in Congress: 9) - Current Opposition Government *Democratic Party (Total Members in Congress: 12) - Current Majoirty Government Current Leadership of Congress #President of the Senate: Vacant #Speaker of the House: Rep. Ben Gunner #Senate Majority Leader: Sen. Kelly Teller #Senate Minority Leader: Sen. John Andrews #House Majority Leader: Rep. Ben Slow #House Minority Leader: Rep. Walter Boone #President pro tempore of Senate: Sen. William Turner State Senators, Representives 3 States will have 2 Senators and 5 Representives. there four members are bolded as they are Congresscial leadership. Here are the three States in the nation: State of Alberta 5 Republican and 2 Democratics #'Rep. Ben Slow' ® (House Majority Leader) #Sen. Danny Hunter ® #Sen. Jillian Johnson ® #Rep. Steve Hobbs (D) #Rep. Charile Brown ® #Rep. Bob Faster (D) #Rep. Lillian Johnson ® This State is more republican. State of BC 4 Republican and 3 Democratics #'Sen. John Andrews' ® (Senate Minorty Leader) #'Rep. Ben Gunner '(D) (Speaker of the House) #Sen. Pat Runner (D) #Rep. George Freeman ® #'Rep. Walter Boone '(D) (House Minority Leader) #Rep. Franics Gunner ® #Rep. Phillip King ® This State is more republican. State of Sask 7 Democratics #'Sen. Kelly Teller' (D) (Senate Majority Leader) #'Sen. William Turner '(D) (Presiedent pro tempore of Senate) #Rep. Sam Louder (D) #Rep. Sam Keeper (D) #Rep. Henry West (D) #Rep. Jimmy Burner (D) #Rep. Joesph Kinder (D) This State is Democratic controlled List of Cities The nation has 4 cities for now. Barrhead (National Captial): Over 100,000 Westlock (State of AB, Captial): Over 50,000 Jasper (City): Over 50,000 Vancouver (State of BC, Capital): Over 50,000 Noble Events *Death and State Funnel of Prince Patrick Jr. *Assassination of VP Robert Andrews King's Guards Divison This Divison is led by Nate Keeper (Former Sec. of Human and Health Services). The Divison is a part of US Armed Forces. The 2 requirements to join here are: *Served in the US Armed Forces for 5 yrs *25 yrs or older Category:Nations Category:Nations in North America Category:Pages related to United States of Sorenson